Arthierion Gets Grounded BIG TIME!!!!
Arthierion: "Today, I'm going to make a grounded video out of Dylan Priest. Because he's an annoying little brat! Ha!" (19x) (20 minutes later) Arthierion: "There. It's finished. Now, to upload it to Vyond on Dylan's computer." (At Dylan Priest's house) Dylan Priest: "I wonder I would like to watch on Vyond? Wait a minute. What is this?" Arthierion: (on computer) "Oh! (14x) Dylan Priest. How dare you make grounded videos out of me? That's it. You are grounded (13x) for infinity years! I will force you to watch Arthur for 30 hours straight. Go to your room right now." Dylan Priest: (on computer) "WAAAAAAH!" Arthierion: (on computer) "And as for you, Warren Cook. You are grounded for life! Get your ass to your room right now." Warren Cook: (on computer) "Wah!" (19x) Dylan Priest: (in loud volume) "WHAT THE FRICKING HELL?! OH! (20X) OH, MY FRICKING, FRICKING, FRICKING, FRICKING, FRICKING GOD! ARTHIERION HAD MADE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME AND THE GOOD WARREN COOK! AND HE FORCED ME TO WATCH ARTHUR FOR 30 HOURS STRAIGHT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S SO DOES IT! I'M CALLING HIS DAD RIGHT NOW! (on phone) "Hello, is it Arthierion's dad?" Arthierion's dad: "Yes, it is. And what do you want, Dylan Priest?" Dylan Priest: "Your son, Arthierion had made a grounded video out of me and the good Warren Cook." Arthierion's dad: "He did what? Oh! (18x) He's so going to get it! Thank you for telling me. I will go to his room and close his Vyond account." (Back in Athierion's room) Arthierion: "Now, let's see how many likes and dislikes I get on my video?" [ On Arthierion's computer screen, we see likes that are zero and dislikes that are 40000. Arthierion is shocked. ] Arthierion: "Oh, my god. Everybody hate me and my video. I'm so peeled off right now." Arthierion's dad: (in deep voice) "ARTHIERION! (14X) GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT FRICKING NOW!" (23X) Arthierion's dad: "Arthierion, I received a phone call from Dylan Priest. He told me that you made a grounded video out of him and the good Warren Cook. Is this true?" Arthierion: "Um, um, um. Yes, I did." Arthierion's dad: "Oh! (30x) Arthierion! How dare you make a grounded video out of Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook? That was the worst thing you have ever done to do that. That's it. You are grounded big time. Now, I'm going to call the visitors to teach you a strong, strict, lesson." (Later) Arthierion's dad: "Arthierion, you have some visitors who want to talk to you." The-Clossal-D: "I'm The-Clossal-D. Arthierion, how dare you made a grounded video out of Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook? As for your punishment, you will be grounded for 10 years with no Arthur related stuff." Nitro G: "I'm Nitro G. You will be sent to Devil's Bayou if you don't stop making grounded videos and fake VHS openings." Joy Theory 98 Excel: "I'm Joy Theory 98 Excel. You will be forced to watch Nickelodeon and Paramount TV shows and movies. Which they are not Arthur related." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You'll be forced to play with Tommy and the babies. But if you refuse to play with them, my daughter, Angelica, will beat you up!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies. Which they are not related to Arthur." Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. You will be forced to go to Disneyland, Walt Disney World, Nickelodeon Universe, and others. Which is not Arthur." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. You will be forced to play Disney video games, and read Disney books and magazines for life." Althea Andrea: "I'm the good Althea Andrea. And you are worse than my evil clone. And for this, you will be forced to have Filipino stuff for life as well." Tori: "I'm Tori from Tai Chi Chasers. You will be forced to watch baby shows not Arthur like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Bubble Guppies, Handy Manny, Max and Ruby, Blue's Clues, Team Umizoomi, Wonder Pets, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Oswald, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, Peppa Pig, Mister Maker, Waybuloo, Yo Gabba Gabba, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bosco, Reading Rainbow, Thomas and Friends, I Can Cook, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Animal Shelf, Bob the Builder, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, The Wiggles, Tweenies, Balamory, and other baby shows not Arthur." Peter Griffin: "I'm Peter Griffin from Family Guy. And you will be prohibited from watching Arthur's Missing Pal." Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. You will have no more accounts for a month. And you will also not eat Arthur related foods. You will only eat at fast food places from now on." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows not Arthur like Desperate Housewives, True Bloods, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Tom and Jerry, and others not Arthur." Michael Johnson: "And finally, I'm Michael Johnson. You will be forced to have Disney VHS tapes and DVDs from now on as well. And I will also replace your Arthur posters to posters from Disney shows and Disney movies." Arthierion's dad: "I agree with everyone. If you break one of these punishments up, you will be beaten up by the PAW Patrol pups. Now, go inside the house and start doing everything not Arthur related. Or you'll be grounded for life." Arthierion: "Well, it looks like I'm forced to watch what I'm forced to watch from now on. Can my life get worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Coming up next on Nick Jr., it's Blue's Clues." The End.